Lukain Necaros
Lukain Necaros is one of the central antagonists of Control Sequence, and serves as the NOS's Marshal, along with a core member of the World Order Council, managing warfare. He's accomplished in military tactics and is a master alchemist and Sorcerer, making him a deadly adversary. Character Info Lukain undertakes great studies into the Boundary, having no fear of it, and is one of the most renowned leaders of the NOS whose power and authority go unquestioned. The man uses powerful magic that is infused with the Boundary's power and, as a result, is barely human anymore in his mind; capable of outthinking, outperforming, and outmatching most. Lukain doesn't seek to bring mankind to paradise, or utter ruin, it seems he seeks something else entirely. He doesn't take to the field himself often, and he is a very divisive leader. With some from the NOS praising him, and others despising him and his work. Though he is not in charge of the Sequence Destroyers, Yami Akuhei chooses to work with him often, and he also has a hand in the research development sector alongside both Rychia and Fasado. He is invaluable to the NOS' progress toward a greater world of eternity due to his knowledge of the Boundary and its secrets, especially regarding Azure and a soul's 'desire'. He was also one of the driving forces behind the progression of the NOS' technology up until the War's end and even guided them to a victory against the Liberation Sector during the Phantom Operations. His list of accomplishments has built his ego and reputation as either a respected leader or a feared menace. It is well known that Lukain has participated in experiments with living subjects, and he had many private projects and workshops dedicated to his own studies of those who he took afterward as 'spoils' of his past victories. But despite his rather questionable methodology, Lukain sits at the helm of the World Order, being involved with whatever he's asked by the Overseers. Strangely, the age lapse between now and the Third War of Armagus doesn't add up, but it's a rare topic, as he has a history as a Sorcerer, and Magic has been known to stifle the aging process. Personality Impossible to bring to sorrow, anger or fear, Lukain is a cold, fearsome individual to behold on the field. This cold individuality of his makes him work well with his direct cohorts, Akuhei, and Fasado. His ambitious desire for power has long since driven the man to conquer challenge after challenge, and with so much conquest behind him in the likes of the Third War of Ars Magus, along with the various suppression of insurgencies after the war in the Liberation Sector- the Marshal of the NOS is prone to boredom very easily. For some reason down the line after his inclusion to the Council, he lost his interest in anything including the people in the world and says the world is unable to be altered, with nothing able to match the NOS's power, as he believes there is nothing left to achieve now aside complete dominant control and 'order'. Whether that's part of his goal or not is unknown. Very little serves to stimulate him anymore, so he often appears emotionless and uninterested in everything around him and with people in a general sense. He does express a genuine distaste toward emotions in people, as he sees them as hindrances, and see others as worthless things apparently, expressing it multiple times, even to Nex as he called him a 'thing' after defeating him. He is one who believes in only the strong surviving. He has built an ego with accomplishments over the course of his history molding him into a person most outsiders wish to defeat and destroy. Though Lukain doesn't appear to worry or care about any of this himself, even welcoming the challenge to people like Nex to take on the NOS. However, he is devoted to his position, maintaining the NOS's grip of Order and being stern as the military's leading example using anything he can to win, uncaring of the human resources. Apparently one wouldn't want to go through his training exercises according to Siegfried, as he's incredibly harsh and demanding. Because of his nature as a tactician, he typically doesn't care about petty details and instead focuses on the key points he can use in stratagems. His curiosity is never peaked, but also never satisfied if he does find something worth pursuing. On very rare occasions will the man slip a grin when he's truly intrigued, but if he does it isn't for anything good. He also possesses a subtly cold sense of sadism and has a single pleasure trigger point for mental struggle that can break his stone visage. Appearance Lukain is fairly tall with a standard complex and average build, his eyes are a sharp and almost soulless navy blue with his ashy hair kept short in a swept-up style. Lukain's upper body attire consists of a finely decorated black and dark blue full-length military cloak that covers most of his body. It has a raised collar, and the decorated badge of the NOS Marshal clipped to the center of it. Ornate patterns of NOS regalia cover the cloak's shoulders, sleeves, and back. Underneath this is a black military dress suit with trim, and three tassels that cross his shoulder to the metal buttons on the cloak. The sleeves of his cloak bear metallic wristwear and thin black gloves wrap his hands. Military dress pants cover his lower body, with patterning on their cuffs which feed into black shoes with a short steel heel. Base Backstory Lukain stands at the pinnacle of all military achievements and is the unquestioned power behind the NOS’s might. Lukain’s history is left in the dark much like Akuhei and Fasado’s, but his innovations that remained confidential had brought a new era of power to the government. What is known about his teenage years was that he gained a fascination for the boundary due to his parents work with it, and witnessing the beings who were “born” from it. He viewed its otherworldly depths as a challenge to master and worked toward being able to perform his own experiments one day. He was mentored by several higher grade magic users, as he pursued the path, and was one of the first to dare to mix both science and magic together in his quest to conquer the Boundary. While he wasn’t as deadly as he is now, the younger Lukain still had a sense of ambition and power to him, and a vision for the world. He seemed to have an incredible affinity for magic, though saw fit to alter it to his own liking and infuse it with his own or others energy via the Boundary’s dark power under the eyes of one of his Mentors who encouraged the path he took. He began to experiment with alchemy, and black magic alongside this man who showed him the road to this power, encouraging him to kill off the rest of the ties of his life such as his family or friends. Lukain did it all without hesitation for the satisfaction and ambitions and his brief remorse soon fueled his rise. He had little regard for human life as a whole, and was always seeking to push beings to their limit and see how far they could go before breaking down both in body and soul. He even sought to know what occurred after that when the soul entered the afterlife, capturing them and seeing how long they could sustain existence before fading to nothing. It was this that eventually led to his parent's demise at his own hand and he used their souls for his own endeavors. The gift of powerful magic bestowed on him completely corrupted and consumed him as he began to turn away from those who still cared about him, and wished only to continue to develop his abilities with the arcane and anyone who stood in the way he began to view as an obstacle, and saw everything close to him as a weakness. With each experiment he performed on AIP or people- his taste for power simply grew as he witnessed results and he wished to push further. He took a fascination over how the struggle of a soul would increase its strength, and how emotions translated into power. Somewhere down the line it eventually destroyed the humanity within him and he became a literal shell of a human being incapable of compassion. His accomplishments, confidence, hardened nature and immunity to fear quite literally made him a master tactician, as he took his place among one of the leaders of the NOS in the Third War of Armagus. Suffice it to say it was the results of his studies and experimentation that led to immense discoveries by the NOS and even earned the eye of a man known as Akuhei Yamaorochi. The ambitions of Lukain with that man by his side were well known throughout that time, however, it isn't known to any but a few within his own ranks to what he did. At the end of the Third War of Armagus, Lukain among other leaders of the NOS would have the Gates and Cauldrons sealed off, much to his silent disdain. Plot Info Origins: Entrusted After Akuhei had captured Nex following the incident involving the awakening of the Grimoire, he had him delivered to Lukain at an unknown site on the outside of Naobi, where a miniature Gate was reactivated. The Marshal kept a young Nex in his possession, experimenting on him and his newly-obtained Grimoire, doing this relatively undisturbed. Apparently, Lukain had caused some kind of reaction which would make Nex's power react with the spherical mass of Seithr Scourge and manifest a beast; while Lukain utilized this as a means to power the smelting of a casket of an unidentified Prime Field. His work was interrupted by the likes of two former members of a resistance long thought gone, in the form of Koyoto and Imyo who demanded to know where Nex was. Lukain seemed to know them already, recalling their efforts from the Third War. When his intentions were questioned, he explained it was part of his orders to look at the possibility of the Grimoire, although due to Nex's connection with the Azure this proved difficult, even for him. Lukain engaged in combat with the two, which even outnumbered, he was never in a state of danger, holding them both off with force of Magic. However, he watched as Imyo cut through the sphere and freed Nex from it, but the Marshal was more concerned with the project of the newly-designed AIP and stated he had semi-satisfactory results so he wasn't too concerned with the beastkin pair taking Nex, calling him by his identity, 'Azure 0'. Lukain was impressed with the durability in mind and body that Nex had but seemed to be expectant of that result due to his connection to some kind of 'object' he refers to and laments its disappearance since it could have been an interesting result. Lukain would then leave the task of retrieving Nex to his cohort, Akuhei, and he departed with the casket of the AIP. Control Sequence Lukain had few appearances in the first verse of Control Sequence, he was mostly kept behind the scenes as the one who gave orders to the others, including Reiga, Siegfried, along with Mysteria. He directly supervised Akari as well. Lukain's first appearance was in Episode 1 where Nex appears and he's seen commenting that his Sequence begins again before he relays orders to the Lt Colonel Mysteria to pursue him. Shortly after that in Episode 2, the man is seen directing a combat simulation between two of the NOS's future hopes: Siegfried and Reiga Sorairo. He had a few times where he spoke to Akuhei through transmissions, Lukain informing him of the situations. Lukain also had another lesser known cohort he employed for a mission to test Nex, Gallus. Lukain was seen later on toward the end of the verse more directly, appearing himself in Kagutsuchi in an episode alongside his companion worker Akuhei. The duo took a moment to notice the presence of Yumiko Nanaya as they discussed the situation with the girl in the pod, Miwa Suzuki. Lukain lost interest in the conversation when it was said the mission was a failure to retrieve the girl, as Nex destroyed the pod. He then asked Akuhei to follow him out. Akuhei does so, and the General tries to trip Lukain up with an act of intimidation but Lukain merely shrugs it off and asks Akuhei to take care of the Observer that escaped the purge and make sure she didn't intervene. Akuhei agrees but comments how Lukain is truly nothing human in mind, as he can't even bring him to frustration or fear. When Nex arrived near the center of the central portion of Kagutsuchi where Zaezel waited, Lukain stood in Nex's way and promptly asked Reiga to take care of Zaezel instead while silencing Mysteria's attempts to defend Reiga's actions. When Nex attempts to attack the Marshal, Mysteria defends her superior, only for Nex to toss her away with ease. As Lukain reveals he was behind the order to kill Imyo off and take Siegfried back due to his lineage with the Schtauffens, Nex snapped and tried to call him out for being ruthless and hunting Imyo and Siegfried down when they were defenseless. It leads to a confrontation between the two, with Lukain's victory and disappointment that Nex failed to use the Azure Grimoire. Afterward, he revealed to Myri the nature of her power along with the ties to the past. He then tells her to use that power to keep Nex from harming any more people or disrupting the world's stability and peace and uses her wish to return to Lazarith as a return favor. Lukain's plan fails though when Myri refuses to do it at the last moment when she witnesses the possible repercussions of those actions. The Marshal then moves to take the man himself, but when Myri makes a direct intervention, he warns her the choice to protect Nex from them would have its consequences. Lukain then took his leave to check on Fasado's progress. He made a transmission while observing a fight between Fasado and the White Demon, Sylar who just shot down the offer to join the NOS in return for promised destruction of the LS's structure. Lukain mentioned that he'd become an enemy to the if he continued his chaotic actions, though the Demon didn't seem to care. When Sylar leaves, Lukain makes a comment toward his energy seeming strange before he told Fasado to meet with Akuhei and not to intervene in the events about to take place. His last appearance was at the end of the Verse where he commented alongside Akuhei that things could move forward now that the Azure Grimoire awakened, he wanted to find a 'key' and asked Akuhei to make sure things are ready. Verse 2 Lukain was revealed to be a member of the NOS's World Order Council as they're discussing the situation in Kagutsuchi, much to Lukain's boredom while the others bicker over how to handle Zaezel and Nex. Navigation Category:Antagonist Category:S-tier Character Category:Control Sequence Character Category:NOS Category:Genesis Destruction Category:EvoBlaze Category:Control Sequence Origins Characters Category:Rebellion Sequence Characters Category:Purity and Sin Characters Category:Primordial Awakenings Characters Category:Destroyers of Truth Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Alchemists Category:Boundary Manipulators Category:World Order Council